


5 times bucky screamed for steve and 1 time he didnt need to

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times do you think Bucky screamed Steve's name when he was being tortured? How many times do you think Bucky screamed Steve's name even after he forgot who Steve was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times bucky screamed for steve and 1 time he didnt need to

1.  
I looked at Steve, his face torn open and his feelings exposed, his arm stretched out to help me. I felt the bar loosening, the rhythmic bumping of the train gradually making the bolts slip, rung by rung. I reached out to Steve as soon as I felt it give way. It felt like time slowed down as I looked from the bar to Steve, horror and pain plainly etched in his brows, filling his eyes, and had his lips parted in exertion. I opened my mouth to tell him goodbye maybe, maybe to tell him that it's not his fault, that I believe in him, but I never got the chance. A bump and a gust of wind ripped the bar away, taking me with it. 

As I fell, I cried out, "STEVE!!!"

The white if the mountains covered my vision after the train sped away. As I fell I heard the pained scream of Steve, and was suddenly glad I was falling. Soon, I would hit the bottom and never have to hear that pained, almost animalistic cry of pure unadulterated pain. Then, I hit the ground and my vision went black.

2.  
When I came too, I looked around at all the white around me. I was laying down on my back, the slow gentle left-to-right swaying indicated I was on water. I tried to turn my head and a sharp pain raced from my left shoulder to my spine. I froze, my breath ragged, what was going on? There's no pain in heaven. I grit my teeth and turned my head ever so slightly to see two men to the side of me. 

One turned and looked at me before barking out, "спокойный его." To which the other raised his gun.

As he brought down the butt of it onto my head, I gasped, "...Steve..." Before everything went black again.

3.  
The next time I woke, I was strapped down on a cold metal table. There was a strange whirring and clicking noise somewhere in the room. I blinked a few times, trying to stop the hazy blackness at the edges of my vision. Once I could see well enough, I lifted my head a bit to look around. On the right side there was a desk up against the wall, what looked like blueprints covered it and the wall around it. Ahead of me was a large mirror. I had been in enough police offices to know that was a two way mirror, and there was likely someone on the other side. I looked up at the ceiling, only to see the red cress of the Soviets. I noticed the whirring and clicking noises and looked to the left, I glanced at the wall before something caught my eye. I took a shaky breath before looking down. There, was a machine attaching metal and wires to what was left of my shoulder. It poked around in different parts of it, looking like a vulture with its prey.

I looked away, squeezing my eyes shut, feeling tears spill unwarranted down my cheeks as I cried softly, "Please...Steve, help me."

Then, like it had heard me, the machine dug deeper into the jumble of metal next to me, causing sharp pains to shoot all throughout my body. It felt like I was being stabbed all over with white hot shards of glass. I screamed, incomprehensible streams of words spilling from my lips before the blackness spread from the corners of my vision and filled the rest of it.

4.  
When I pried my eyes open, I was surrounded by a group of men. A few looked like officers, others doctors. The one with the funny hat took a step forward. He had a red book in his hand and was reading off words that didn't make sense. I glared at him once he stopped and looked at me. After a moment of silent staring, he nodded to one of the doctors. In a rush of movement, I was suddenly held down, and clamps were put on my arms, legs, and head. Then, a piece of plastic was jammed into my mouth. Then, just as suddenly as it happened, it was over and the hat-man took a step closer and pulled a lever next to my head.

I decided at that moment, I had to be in hell. Because, it was impossible that the pain that surmounted from that one lever was achievable on earth. I heard something that sounded like cat's claws being dragged along a chalk board. It took a moment to realize that sound was coming from me.

The man lifted the lever and the pain stopped. My head felt fuzzy and my breath was ragged as I let out a broken, "Steve..."

Even as I said it, I began to forget. And soon, I didn't even know who it was I was calling for.

5\.   
I sat in the chair, just returning from a mission. I looked at the Doctor in front of me and frowned.

"The man on the bridge...who was he?" I asked, my voice rough from not being used.

The doctor didn't even look at me, "You met him once before, on another mission."

I frowned deeply, ignoring the pounding in my head and the burning in my shoulder, "But I knew him..." I looked up at the man as he finally looked at me.

With a single motion from him, I was being restrained. I didn't fight, I knew not to. I allowed the clamps to be put in place and the bit to be put in my mouth. I took deep breaths as I laid back and watched the machine lower onto my head. I was scared. But not because of the process, I've done it too many times to be scared. No, I was scared to lose this memory. The memory of the blonde haired, blue eyed man on the bridge. The one who had called me Bucky.

My thoughts were interrupted by the rusted noise of the lever being pulled. And this time, when I screamed, it wasn't out of pain. I screamed of heartbreak that I didn't even know I had.

I screamed, "Steve!"

+1  
I lurched up in bed, covered in sweat and shaking violently, "Steve!"

The name ripped from my lips before I could stop it and before I knew it my door was flung open and Steve burst through, eyes wild, hair smashed on one side, shirt on backwards. She rushed over to my side and pulled me into a hug.

When the shaking stopped I pushed him a bit and he pulled away, "They're just nightmares Buck." His voice was soft, but his eyes were hard, the eyes of a soldier who knew that they weren't just nightmares because he had his own.

I hung my head, "Sorry I woke you."

He shook his head, "Don't be, you wake me anytime you need. For anything."

I gave him a small smile and he stood up walking back to his room. I laid back down and tried to sleep, but the bed was too soft, too warm, too...empty. I grabbed my pillow and tiptoed out into the hall, knocking on the door across from mine.

After a second, the door opened, revealing an amused looking Steve. I frowned at his knowing look, "I let you crowd my bed back in the 40's. You can learn to share too." And with that I walked past him and laid down on his bed. He simply chuckled and shut the door. I heard him yawn as he made his way to bed and flopped down next to me.

After a few minutes he said, "Move over you hog. You're on my side."

I laughed but didn't move, "Night Steve."

He laughed sleepily, "Night Buck."


End file.
